


【羊凡】切切

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【羊凡】切切

人总是要讲人情世故的，高杨半个月前就听见隔壁装修搬家具的声响，早八点开工下午 四点准时停下，倒是也没给他带来多大的影响。装修期间有看起来像是家主的人提了东西登门拜访——住这个高档小区的谁也都不缺这些东西，只不过应承个人情，借此机会说点什么这几天多有打扰的话来客套一下。

几日之后终是安静了下来，高杨掐了个时间带了点礼按响那户的门铃。家主匆匆赶来应门，身上乱七八糟地套着一件滑稽的印着小猪佩奇的T恤——倒是不拘小节，高杨想，脸上还是那个既不疏离也不亲近的笑：“我是您隔壁的住户，我叫高杨，您叫我小高就好。”

卧室门打开，男孩子擦着还沾水珠的头发打断男人的自我介绍：“是谁……？”却在看见门口的高杨时愣住。高杨还是笑着，偏过头问这里的一家之主：“这位是……？”

“啊，这是我的小男孩。”男人毫不掩饰他和男孩的关系，伸手示意男孩走近，而后顺势揽住他的腰：“他姓黄，黄子弘凡。”

黄子弘凡正对上高杨的眼神时浑身一抖，而后摇摇头敷衍身旁的男人：“空调开得太低了，我有点冷。”

什么空调，让他骤然发冷的分明是高杨眼中毫无波澜的寒潭。

黄子弘凡，高杨把这四个字在舌尖滚了一遍。是他阴差阳错失去联系的年少的玩伴，是蒙着一层梦一样的玻璃纸的隐晦的爱人。是他的夏天，是他曾经放在心尖上的人，如今被他的邻居揽着，是别人的男孩。

 

 

 

高杨当然知道黄子弘凡在观察他，就好像他什么都看不见一样。男孩躲在暗处观察他的眼神像是一种小动物，好奇而敏感。他在阳台读书黄子弘凡假装给花浇水，他在楼下健身房跑步时黄子弘凡在一旁装模作样地举铁，甚至高杨可以确定，他在开门的时候黄子弘凡正坐在门后的监控画面前偷偷看着他的一举一动。

就好像是彼此从不曾了解彼此一样。

于是他打开家门，直直地盯着摄像头：“出来。”

门良久才被黄子弘凡缓慢地扭开，高杨看到黄子弘凡的房内没有打开灯，这更显得黄子弘凡的眼神像是——像是一只走丢了淋雨的小狗，像是幼儿园留下的最后一个没被接走的小朋友，像是一只破掉的黑色塑料袋。又像是一朵疯狂生长不受控制的花。

他的阿黄还是这样的眼神，自以为什么都藏得住，实际上什么都藏不住。或者说，他从来没有想向自己藏起来过什么，包括眼里狐狸一样的狡猾，包括久未谋面的眷恋，包括那一点泥沼一样的怨恨。

高杨朝自己的客厅摇摇头：“进来。”

两道门被依次关上，走廊荡着回声，暖白的灯光久久不灭。

 

 

 

“黄子弘凡，你看看你自己，多么放荡。你是个坏孩子。”

高杨眯着眼躺在床上，看黄子弘凡一丝不挂地跨在他身上开拓自己，口中毫不掩饰地漏出几声低吟。多么有趣，他的下半身已经汁水淋漓，而高杨却仍然衣冠整齐，甚至黑色暗纹的领带还好端端地系在领口。于是他俯身去抓高杨的领带，收获了高杨的微微皱眉后恶作剧得逞的小孩子一样笑得停不下来。

他趴伏在高杨胸膛上笑，手指沾着的润滑液和体液全都擦在高杨的衬衫上，高杨却毫不留情地抓着他的头发逼他抬起头和自己对视。于是笑声渐渐消失，黄子弘凡的嘴角慢慢恢复成一个平静的弧度，最后那个笑容变成了一个带有挑衅意味的表情。他慢慢地、居高临下地拆开高杨的领带，解开他的衬衫扣子，最后拉开西裤的拉链，黄子弘凡高翘着臀沉着腰，低垂着眼用脸去蹭高杨饱胀的胯间。

“阿黄，这些你都是从哪学来的，他教你的？”高杨耐着性子看黄子弘凡隔着一层薄薄的布料舔吻自己的欲望，手扣在他后脑上压着他的头。黄子弘凡像是被指示了方向，把高杨的性器从内裤中掏出，吐出舌尖，猫咪舔水一样一点点舔湿高杨的柱身，又盘绕着向上去吮他前端的缝隙，时不时抬起眼看向高杨。高杨呼吸一滞，手上用力让黄子弘凡将自己的性器含进口中，一边平静地问：“你怎么这么骚啊，阿黄？”

黄子弘凡颊侧被高杨撑出一个凸起的弧度，他早该想到的，他的喉咙浅，吞不下高杨的整根，然而他甚至有力气应承高杨的话。在他眼中高杨的笑是找不到缺口的，一如他们只是刚认识的好邻居或者久未谋面的童年玩伴，但高杨胯下的动作却不是。高杨坐起身，扶着黄子弘凡的后颈操他的喉咙，直到黄子弘凡的生理泪水蹭到他的小腹上。

他多么爱听黄子弘凡呜咽的声音，他还用白细的手指去探黄子弘凡的穴，从穴口的褶皱开始，屈着指节去搅动用到内里的湿热。高杨没和黄子弘凡做过，但是能熟练地找到黄子弘凡的腺体，在他按上腺体的那一瞬间黄子弘凡忽然将他的性器几乎整根吞下去，喉口骤缩，高杨险些被这种感觉缴械。

 

 

 

于是他不轻不重地在黄子弘凡翘起的臀上印一个巴掌印：“你怎么不乖。你看看你，向来就是这样不听话。”他起黄子弘凡的肩膀，也没有在意顺着下颌线留下的不知是眼泪还是什么的液体，悠闲地腾出一只手撑起上半身，另一只手扶着被黄子弘凡吃得硬挺的性器，一双漂亮的眼睛看着黄子弘凡：“来，阿黄，自己动。”

黄子弘凡就真的扶着高杨的阴茎慢慢向下坐，正一点点适应着高杨忽然掐着他的胯将他一按到底，黄子弘凡猝不及防一声拐着弯的哽咽脱口而出，险些一个坐不稳倒在高杨身上。高杨明明是笑着的，但是从眉梢到嘴角都带着冷气，他毫不停顿地顶着胯，直接将性器送到黄子弘凡的最深处。黄子弘凡扶着高杨的肩膀咬着下唇不让自己的声音过于羞耻，高杨才意识到在这场性事中黄子弘凡没有说一句话，于是高杨揽过男孩的细腰贴近自己，仿佛带着万般柔情地去咬男孩挺立的乳尖，逼着黄子弘凡扬起尖瘦的下颌喘息出声。

“阿黄小时候很爱说话的呀，怎么现在一句话不说？”说着在男孩胸前软肉上留下一个不轻不重的齿痕，“——哦，你是不是在想念他？想念你的金主，你的丈夫？是不是只有他才能满足你？”

“……高杨！”黄子弘凡终于在高频率的顶弄中开口说出第一句话，他尽全力撑着自己说出一句完整的话，高杨以为会是一句求饶的软话，落入耳中的却是一句带着气声的挑衅，“他当然没法满足我……你要是有本事你就代替他，来把我操到下不来床。”

高杨狭长的眼睛一眯，一用力将黄子弘凡掀在床上，又扶着性器直直地操进去。

 

 

 

高杨的床边围着厚重的红丝绒床帐，窗帘也是厚厚的，拉上之后遮光得厉害。

黄子弘凡是知道的，这是高杨从小时候带出来的习惯，睡觉的时候一定要在一个封闭的空间里。他们曾经在高杨一片漆黑的床帐中亮着一盏台灯，尚无知的少年的呼吸交错在湖南的床帐内，黄子弘凡把一条大红色的围巾披在头上，只露出半张泛红的稚嫩的脸。

床围的红色幔帐被黄子弘凡扯下，帷幕一样落在床头，发出翅膀摆动的声音。高杨慢慢掰开黄子弘凡紧紧揪着那层布料的手，将他拖回自己身边，眼中毫无感情地俯视着他。高杨的家教很好，即使是在性爱中咬字也透露着不紧不慢：“你看，阿黄，我按你的要求满足你了，你怎么还能逃跑呢？”

黄子弘凡快要将身下的床单握出洞来。高杨的每一次顶撞都又深又恨，偏偏他还记住了他甬道内那个敏感的凸起，每一次都堪堪擦过带起他的一阵轻微战栗。他快要被钉在床上了，看起来温温柔柔的高杨快要将他贯穿，黄子弘凡似乎能感觉到高杨性器上的每一根突起的脉络。

高杨俯下身，快要将黄子弘凡的窄腰握出青紫，另一只手钳起他的下颌逼他抬起头：“阿黄，你看啊，多像你从前和我扮新娘。”说着胯下又是一顶，黄子弘凡几乎感觉他操到了自己并不存在的子宫口。

可是黄子弘凡居然笑了，他在高杨不断的冲撞中还有力气开口：“你还记得从前啊？高杨你看看如今我和你，像不像是两只狗啊？”

他们都说造化弄人，高杨，那年我确实和你办过家家酒，我披着红色的围巾扮你的新娘。可是现在我看透你了，你真伪善，当年我被一个尚算陌生的人按在身下的时候你甚至还不知道在哪里享受你的平静生活。

你看这满床的红色像不像我和你新婚燕尔？可是你只能在这个昏暗的午后把我按在床上野兽一样交欢，名不正言不顺。我平静接受你带给我的一切，你如今的一切，高杨，可是我不再是你的阿黄。你在隔壁看到我的时候有没有觉得惊喜？

你为什么会允许他碰我？我在别人身下承欢时你无动于衷，此时此刻和我念起旧情，可是你何必自作多情？我只当我是个出来卖的人，而你不过是我的一个曾经相识的顾客。

我想要的不过是弄脏你。我爱过你，所以我知道如何激怒你，我所要做的不过就是玷污那些年少的纯真的爱情。所以陪我入地狱，高杨，我们最好彼此纠缠。

 

 

 

最后黄子弘凡只是平静地接受高杨失态的怒火。他快要被操烂了，几乎要撞到床头又被粗暴带回，高杨擒着他的手臂失去理智一样狠狠地在他穴内进出，平日里一成不变的笑换成轻蔑的皱眉。他用能想到的最恶毒的话侮辱他，然而黄子弘凡只负责尽心尽力地扮演一个性爱玩具，像是他从不曾和高杨相遇，像是那个他记了一辈子的诺言都只是说给窗外的风听。

高杨将他翻过身，推着膝盖大开大合地操干，黄子弘凡发誓他绝对听到了高杨喉咙里传来的野兽一样的低吼和咆哮。这让他甚至有些兴奋，他甚至自导自演地玩弄自己的乳尖，又从胸前一路抚摸到自己昂扬的性器上。他的腰格外酸痛，但他来了兴致，绞紧后穴主动地扭着腰，嘴里说着不经大脑的话，叫高杨操得更快更深。

他是隔墙花，是邻居家豢养的金丝雀，如今他却在为他人而歌唱。

汗水在黄子弘凡纤细的锁骨上聚成一汪，顺着身上的曲线流出一条闪着光的河。黄子弘凡不知道被用多少个姿势操过多少回，也不知道到底被高杨按在床上做了多久，只记得高杨贴在他耳边用一种紧绷的声线命令他：“叫出来，黄子弘凡，让我听听你到底能做到多么骚、多么下贱。”

 

 

 

黄子弘凡最后是被操射的，而后高杨毫不留情地射进他体内。合不拢的穴口断断续续地向外溢着高杨的精液，黄子弘凡浑身沾满了乱七八糟的体液，却还有力气保持一个顽劣的笑。

高杨想要点起一支烟，却忽然又恶狠狠地掐灭它，粗鲁地揪着黄子弘凡的头发和他接吻。这个吻带着不明不白的味道，黄子弘凡没有躲避，于是高杨像是捕食猎物一样凶狠地对待他的唇舌，直到在对方口腔中尝出铁锈的味道。

那之后高杨才起身，红色的丝绒帘布被他随意丢在黄子弘凡身上，他蹲下身捡起已经皱成一团的白衬衫丢进垃圾桶中，看起来像是要去洗澡。

黄子弘凡双目无神地瘫在床上，眼眶中含着一汪不知来源的泪。高杨走到卧室门口，忽然回过身，微笑着盯着黄子弘凡的眼睛，一字一句地宣判两个人关系的结束或者开始：

“阿黄，我绝对不会放你走，我会一直爱着你，从年少直到死亡。”

于是那颗泪顺着终于溢出眼眶，沾湿他的睫毛，又顺着眼角留进鬓发中。

卧室的门重重地关上。

 

 

End.


End file.
